Blog użytkownika:Marione-ygatta/„Noc jest ciemna i pełna strachów.”
Wprowadza w dobry nastrój, tylko nie za głośno https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlnQr4FxJBY Grow - Holly Henry ________________________________________________________________________________ Kiedy odeszli została jeszcze przez chwilę w jadalni. Nikogo już nie było oprócz niej. Przez kilka minut próbowała poskładać sobie w głowie to, co dzisiaj usłyszała. Oparła łokcie na stole patrząc na nierówny blat. Rozglądnęła się szukając czegoś godnego uwagi. Usłyszała tylko brzęczenie przelatującej muchy. Tak po za tym, nie działo się nic. Równie dobrze mogłabym w tej chwili dowiedzieć się, że jestem Bogiem. Omiotła jeszcze raz wzrokiem nocny krajobraz. W oddali uchwyciła centaura, który zmierzał powoli w jej kierunku. To chyba ten Chejron o którym wspominał Grover. Miał ciemną brodę i był dobrze zbudowany. Przez ramię miał przewieszoną kuszę. Jeszcze dzień się nie skończył. A myślałam, ze nic już mnie nie zdziwi. Od pasa w dół jest koniem. Cóż, centaura tej nocy się nie spodziewałam... - Witaj Alex. - przywitał się - Masz szczęście, że nie ścigało cię stado potworów. Większości z was ciężko tu dotrzeć. Sekutnica postarała się z tymi zabezpieczeniami swojego pojazdu. Udało nam się posłać do ciebie Grovera. Wcale nie trudno było ciebie wytropić. - Pan to pewnie Chejron. - powiedziała ziewając - Podobno jest pan mistrzem szachów. - Nie lubię się chwalić, ale tak owszem. - zaśmiał się - Czego to ten satyr nie wymyśli. - po chwili przerwy dodał:- Jak się czujesz? - W sumie dobrze nie licząc tego, że przez ten rok mało co nie zostałam nieboszczykiem. - rzekła z nutą ironii. Przypomniała sobie dwie erynie, które mało co a przerobiłyby ją na mielonkę 6 miesięcy temu, ale to historia na inną okazję. Jeszcze parę dziwnych spraw, które ujawnię wam później. - Widzę, że miałaś trochę wrażeń. - zaśmiał się - Dobre, jest to, że jedna z wielu przynajmniej jesteś przygotowana do zajęć. Chciałabyś przejść się ze mną do Wielkiego Domu? Wyjaśniałbym ci parę spraw. - I tak nie mam na razie nic do roboty, wiec czemu nie - ziewnęła - Przygotuj się na długą noc. Mamy dużo do omówienia. Zrobię ci coś ciepłego do picia, bo widzę, że zaczynasz już zasypiać. - Mógłby pan mi wyjaśnić jak powstali bogowie? - Król tytanów, jednoczeście mój ojciec... Powoli zaczęła wsłuchiwać się w opowieść Chejrona. Okazała się bardzo ciekawa. Jadł swoje dzieci? Boże... Ujął w niej bogów, potwory i inne osobistości żyjące w mitologii greckiej. - A dlaczego Zeus, Hades i Posejdon przeżyli? - Uciekli mu i jednocześnie unieszkodliwając go na parę tysiące lat. Podobno z wiekiem zaczyna się budzić. - Jak do tego doszło? - spytała z zaciekawieniem - Potnęli go na szczątki i wrzucili do głebi Tartaru. - A, jak się nazywał? - Kronos - powiedział półszeptem Zbliżając się powoli do Wielkiego Domu zaczęła rozumieć niektóre rzeczy. Grover miał rację. Trzeba było od razu pójść do niego. - Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałaś te kwestie o których ci mówiłem. Tak na prawdę to "zrozumiałam" tylko tyle, że jestem herosem. Jeżeli mam tą "moc", to uwierzę jak zobaczę. Pośród ludzi osoby takie jak ja... Chyba się przyzwyczaję. Ale do tych Bogów co żyją od wieków aż do teraz... Nie, nie mogę. Ale najgorsze jest to, że nie nikt nie uświadomił mi, tego wcześniej. Dlaczego mama nie raczyła mi o tym choćby wspomnieć? Tak, wiem, że mam do niej zadzwonić... Może wtedy wszystko się wyjaśni. - ... Nie chce mi się opowiadać tego jeszcze raz. W razie czego, pytaj. Za nim wejdziemy musisz mi coś obiecać. Jest tam Dionizos. I eee... no nie lubi herosów, więc staraj się przy nim nie odzywać. - Bóg? W środku? - zdziwiła się - No, ale ok, chyba sobie poradzę... - obojętnie pociągnęła za klamkę i weszła do pokoju. - No i jak tam twoje wraże... - Chejronie mówiłem ci żebyś nie sprowadzał tutaj herosów - wszedł mu w słowo Dionizos - Poznaj pana D. To Bóg wina. Będzie jeszcze musiał tu zostać przez, no kilka lat. Wielki awanturnik, ale można się do niego przyzwyczaić. - TY jesteś tą dziewczyną, o której on tak nawija, tak? - zmierzył Alex nieco zainteresowanym spojrzeniem po czym na jego twarz wrócił zwykły grymas i powiedział: - Brzydzę się wami. - pan D. machnął ręką i pospiesznie poszedł do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi. - Dziwny facet. Wiesz co? Muszę ci przyznać, że dzisiaj był wyjątkowo miły. Może dlatego, że dałem mu wygrać partyjkę? Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - On to tak zawsze? - Od kiedy dostał karę, bo w ramach niej nie może pić wina. Trochę mi go szkoda, choć muszę przyznać, że należała mu się. Nie trzeba było... A nie ważne. - Och, to rzeczywiście musi wkurzać, skoro przecież jest bogiem wina... - Gdybyś wiedziała jaki był nieznośny kiedy pił. - Już sobie to wyobrażam. - ziewnęła - No to chyba już sobie nie pogramy. Idź spać. Dobrze ci zrobi. A, jeszcze herbatka. - dodał Podał jej ze stołka. - Kiedy pan ją zrobił? - Przed chwilą. Było to dziwne, bo nie zauważyła jej wcześniej ani tego jak ją robił. Wzięła kubek do ręki i powoli wypiła jego zawartość. Od razu zrobiło jej się lepiej. Smakowała miętą, była dokładnie taka jaką robi jej mama. Skąd on zna jej przepis. Magia, znowu będę musiała się z tym uporać. Ale jak!? Nawet nie machnął ręką. Pewnie mam zwidy. Znowu przerysowuję. - No to co, jutro pogramy? - zapytał - Pewnie tak. Chejronie, dużo jest takich osób jak ja? - To znaczy? - Herosów i tak jak wy to nazywacie... nieokreślonych? - Zależy... Ale herosów jest masa. Dlatego musimy jak najprędzej ich znaleźć. Dobra, wracaj już do siebie, bo cię noc zastanie. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi udając się w kompletnej ciemności do domku. Co chwilę zawracała, rozglądała się, ale i tak nie dawało to żadnego skutku. Nie mogła go znaleźć. Tak jak by ktoś chciał ją zatrzymać przed wejściem do niego. W końcu stanęła w miejscu. Usłyszała stukanie ciężkich kopyt w oddali. Postanowiła udać się w ich kierunku. To zwierzę, tak to określiła, nie było same-ktoś tam jeszcze był. Zaczęła podążać za odgłosem aż znalazła się tuż przy sośnie. Jeżeli wyjdę po za nią mogę być w niezłych tarapatach. Ryzyk, fizyk. Nie podeszła blisko. Tylko do tego miejsca, w którym widziała zarys sytuacji. Pewna postać walczyła z ogromnym zwierzęciem. Minotaur! O nie. Przecież on może go... Kiedy lepiej się przyjrzała zauważyła, że był to chłopak w jej wieku. Zatrzymywał się przy drzewie a gdy bydlę podbiegało przesuwał się o kilka cali. Chciała pomóc, ale coś ją zatrzymało. Głos: Nie podchodź do niego. Zawołaj o pomoc. Przyda mu się. Nawet nie miała jak podejść, bo kiedy chciała to zrobić nie mogła się ruszyć. Gdy się cofnęła nogi o dziwo zadziałały normalnie. Nie miała innego wyjścia, mogła się tylko oddalić. Pobiegła szybko w stronę Wielkiego Domu. Spotkała pana D. Wyjaśniła w skrócie to co zobaczyła a on na to: - Idź już spać. Ja się nim zajmę. - Okej. Nie jest taki zły jak go opisują. Próbowała z uporem iść za Bogiem, ale nogi coraz bardziej jej ciążyły. W końcu zrezygnowała, usiadła na ziemi, głowę położyła pomiędzy kolana. Znów usłyszała ten głos: Ja ci tylko pomagam, nie chcę aby cokolwiek złego ci się stało. - Jak byś powiedział chociaż kim jesteś, było by lepiej! - krzyknęła podnosząc głowę szukając osoby wypowiadającej te słowa, spoglądając w nocne niebo usiane gwiazdami Zrozum, to dla twojego dobra. Mam nadzieję, że pojmiesz. - Nie! Właśnie nie! Za dużo już tego dobra.- ostro rzuciła szybko wstając.Jednak dodała:- Czy ty mnie w ogóle rozumiesz? - machnęła rękami Nie jestem tobą, więc nie. ale połowicznie, tak. - Zajebiście intrygujące, wiesz? No, no widzę, że masz parę cech po mnie. - zaśmiał się Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. I dodała: - CZEKAJ, to ty jesteś moim ojcem? Jak sądziła już się nie odezwał. Chociaż zrozumiała kim była ta osoba. Ktoś dotknął ją w ramię. Wzdrygnęła się i już miała się odwrócić gdy ta osoba powiedziała: - Hej, co ty tu robisz? Jest 2 rano. - zapytała dobrze zbudowana i szczupła blondynka o oczach szarych jak burzowe chmury. Jej włosy były lekko pofalowane - Można powiedzieć, że gadam sobie z moim ojcem. - Z mojej perspektywy inaczej to wyglądało. Wszystko w porządku? - Zależy jak na to spojrzysz. - odetchnęła głęboko i powiedziała:- Jetem tu nowa, paru... ymm, większości rzeczy nie rozumiem i teraz tak jak by znalazłam ojca. Bardziej jego głos. No, ale już przynajmniej wiem kto mi mąci w mojej głowie. - Ja tu już trochę jestem. Widzisz te paciorki, na moim wisiorku? Na każdym przedstawione jest to co się wydarzyło w przeciągu 1 roku. - Chociaż ty już się oswoiłaś. - Mów mi Annabeth. - A ja jestem Alex. - Jeżeli chcesz mogę ci pomóc, między innymi poznać ojca. Ja już poznałam swoją matkę, Atenę. - Dzięki. A tak na przyszłość, weź mnie tak nie strasz. I może chodźmy już spać... Nawet nie wiesz jaki dla mnie był to ciężki dzień. - westchnęła - Prawdę mówiąc, to wiem co przeżywasz. Też miałam ostatnio wiele ,,przygód" Ale to długa historia. Opowiem ci przy najbliższej okazji. - Okej. I tak w ogóle, to co ty tu robisz? - Miałam zająć się pewnym chłopakiem. - Tym co walczył z Minotaurem? Może bym ci pomogła? - Nie, lepiej idź się prześpij. Skąd wiesz, że...? Nie ważne. Trafisz sama w tej ciemności do swojego domku? - Tak, ale i tak muszę sobie kupić mapę tego miejsca. - Mogę ci narysować. Lubię robić projekty. A ta noc jest do tego idealna. - Tak, będę bardzo wdzięczna. To do jutra! Zostawiła ją i zanurzyła się w swoich przemyśleniach. Córka Ateny, hmm. Dobrze, że nie Zeusa. Szła powoli tym samym krokiem drogą prowadzącą do jej domku. Miała rację, ta noc rzeczywiście jest piękna. Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze do płuc. Jakie ono czyste. Po chwili spadło na nią obezwładniające uczucie senności, wtedy kiedy znalazła się tuż przed domkiem. Chciałabym teraz runąć na ciepłe, wygodne łóżko. Położyć głowę na pierzastej poduszce i zasnąć. Nie pamiętając snów, po prostu spać, spać, spać. Ohh, jaka ja jestem zmęczona. Nacisnęła na klamkę i po cichu otworzyła skrzypiące drzwi. Weszła do środka i powoli przechodziła przez pokój. Było to dość trudne, bo większość leżała na na niskich materacach, nawet po kilka osób. Położyła się na niezajętym przez nikogo łóżku. Dobrze, że takie w ogóle się znalazło. Od razu gdy na nie padła rzeczywistość wygasła i znalazła się w głębokim śnie. Przez około 6 godzin nie miała pojęcia co jej się śniło. Jednak potem zaczęła śnić na jawie. Znalazła się w opuszczonym, małym miasteczku. Niektóre czarne latarnie ustawione co jeden metr świeciły się a inne gasły. Było to mroźne popołudnie. Wszystko było czarno-białe. Gdy spojrzała na siebie zobaczyła, że jest ubrana w długi czarny płaszcz i zmyte, szare, ciężkie glany. Na obu dłoniach miała rękawiczki bez palców w czarno-czerwone paski. Na głowie miałą ciepłą czapkę. Bardzo zachciało jej się pić. Pobiegła przed siebie rozglądając się za jakimkolwiek spożywczym sklepikiem. Nic nie znalazła. Usiadła na szarym murku, dmuchając powietrzem by ocieplić lodowate ręce. Usłyszała ciche buczenie. Gdy podniosła głowę zobaczyła przed sobą wesołe miasteczko. Niechętnie poszła w jego kierunku. Od zawsze bała się tego miejsca. Klauni ją przerażali. Zawsze byli uśmiechnięci tak jak coś brali albo zostali zaczarowani. Po przejściu obok tabliczki z napisanym odręcznie napisem ,, Lunapark " jej kroki zaczęły zwalniać. Maszyny chociaż nie obsługiwane przez nikogo, też zaczęły spowalniać swój bieg. Usłyszała za sobą tupot ciężkich butów. Zbliżających się ku niej. Gdy się odwróciła ujrzała zarys postaci, która jednak zaraz zniknęła rozpływając się w powietrzu. Sceneria się zmieniła. Teraz znajdowała się w knajpce, która śmierdziała z każdej strony piwem, papierosami i spoconymi męskimi wałami. Nie znajdowała się w jej środku lecz widziała zarys sceny tam rozgrywającej się. Tak jak by oglądała film, była bierna, nie mogła nic powiedzieć, ale mogła się poruszać w środku obrazu. Zatrzymała się przy stoliku gdzie dwójka starszych ludzi rozmawiała z przejęciem o jak z tej rozmowy wynikało, kimś ważnym. Przysłuchując się każdemu słowu zrozumiała o czym rozmawiają te osoby. O niej. - Ona nie powinna istnieć. Przecież wiesz jaki jest zakaz! - Ty go już złamałeś. Zapomniałeś? - To nie znaczy, że stał się unieważniony. Ot tak! - uderzył mocno w stół wbijając swoje oczy w kolęgę strzelając z nich. - Jestem bogiem jak ty, ale widać mądrzejszym. - Bracie, nie mam ochoty wchodzić w rozmowę nie mającą sensu! - To po co zaczynasz? Zostaw ją w spokoju. - Mogłeś zostawić moją. - Zostałem do tego zmuszony. - Tak tego nie załatwimy. - Nie mam nawet pojęcia o czym gadamy, Zeusie. Sprawa załatwiona. Jest w obozie herosów i ma się dobrze. - Jeżeli popełni choć jeden błąd, będę zmuszony ją zabić. - Albo zamienić w drzewo. - To sosna! A nie jakieś, byle jakie drzewo - krzyknął podkreślając ostatnie słowo - Niech ci będzie, ale ja już kończę rozmowę. - pokazał palcem w jej stronę. Po czym obraz zaczął się coraz bardziej zagęszczać, jakby utonęła we mgle. Potem zasnęła głęboko leżąć tak aż do poranka. Nagle coś zaczęło ją razić po twarzy - jasne promienie czegoś ciepłego. Otworzyła powoli oczy uzmysławiając sobie, że to tylko słońce. Chociaż go nie cierpi cieszyła się, że to tylko to. Koniec tej nocy. Nareszcie. Przez dłuższą chwilę kleiły jej się trochę oczy, ale gdy wytęrzyła wzrok zauważyła pochylone nad nią głowy. - Wiesz co? Następnym razem jak nie pójdziesz z nami na ognisko. To cię zatłuczemy. Było wspaniale. - powiedział ciemno włosy - Wszystko z tobą wporządku? Mamrotałaś przez noc mówiąc coś o lunaparku? Zbytnio nie zrozumiałem - zapytał ten z jasniejszą czupryną - Dajcie jej spokój, dopiero wstała, a to jej pierwsza noc w obozie. Teraz trzeba poszaleć! - Luke podnióśł rękę krzycząc. - Dzięki chłopaki - ziewnęła - Ale miałam wieczorem trochę zbyt wiele wrażeń. I teraz o czym jedynie o czym myślę to ciepłe kakao. Ale wieczorem, hmm, jasne, czemu nie - uśmiechnęła się - Daj rękę, pomogę ci wstać. Za kilka minut musimy być na śniadaniu. Razem poradzimy sobie z tobą. Gdzieś tu chyba jest szczotka. - rozglądnął się wokół - Według mnie ładnie wyglądasz w rozczochranych włosach, ale inni raczej tego nie pochwalą. - Spoko - rozciągnęła się - Idę do łazienki. - No okej, ale się pośpiesz. - zaśmiał się - Złowiłem parę rzeczy, no przed chwilą. Masz tu szczotkę do włosów, zębów, koszulkę, gumkę do włosów, i ręcznik. - nałożył jej te wszystkie rzeczy na twarz. Od razu spadły, ale poprawiło jej to humor, jednocześnie ją budząc - Uznałabym to za zwinięcie, ale dzięki. - wzieła wszystkie rzeczy zatrzaskując się w łazience. Założyła szybko koszulkę obozu, umyła zęby, rozczesała włosy łapiąc je od razu i zawijając w kitkę. Zauważyła też turkusowe sztruksy, które leżały pod tym wszytkim. O tym nie wspominał, ale dobrze wybrał. Poprawiła zegarek na ręce. Wzięła wczorajsze rzeczy z podłogi i zaniosła na łóżko. - Będziesz musiała później je jakoś sensownie ułożyć, dzisiaj jest inspekcja. - Daj spokój,chodźmy już. - rzucił Luke